


Star Fox: Love amongst Pilots [Fox X Falco]

by CarousingCapnR



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarousingCapnR/pseuds/CarousingCapnR
Summary: Falco Lombardi; Ace pilot of the Star Fox team and his heroic leader Fox Mccloud get into frequent disputes over the littlest things and Falco is sick of it. The avian decided to talk about it with Fox, instead of being a douche. But little did he know, that that little conversation would change their relationship forever.(This was originally just a one-off thing that me and my friend wrote for fun and as a crack-fic but now we are more serious about it and now we are adding future chapters with plot and all that juicy stuff)
Relationships: Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Star Fox: Love amongst Pilots [Fox X Falco]

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is really smutty and my friend and I wrote it. It was quite awkward at first but we got through it.

Fox had been acting strange lately. He seemed more snappy, lashing out on his teammate Falco Lombardi. Falco didn’t know what’s up with his leader but these lash outs were getting on his nerves. He decided it would be best if he talked it out with Fox for once instead of fighting, So he planned to visit him in his room tonight for a chat.

"Fox open up, I know you're in there!" Falco squawked. there was not a peep of sound anywhere, the hallway was quiet and empty. 

"don't make me!-" Falco realized he was yelling again then quickly stopped himself. He knew if he kept his douche-bag behaviour up he's never going to get Fox to tell him what's wrong. Falco was ready to give up till he saw the door slowly open revealing Fox standing there.

His leader looked very grumpy; Falco stumbled around for a bit. “What do you want, Falco?” Fox asked, annoyed.

“Look, can we talk?” Falco blurted out. Fox’s ear twitched in annoyance at his teammate’s question.

“No.” Fox answered blatantly as he began to close the door on Falco. The avi couldn’t believe his leader’s uncooperativeness and felt his anger boiling. Before Fox got the time to shut the door. Without thinking, Falco tackled Fox to the cold, hard metal floor beneath them and pinned his paws above his head. Fox bared his teeth at his friend as Falco stared down into those pretty emerald eyes of his with his own.

"g-get off!" Fox stuttered. He was stunned by what just happened. "Make me" Falco said with a smirk.

both went silent for a second, a second that felt like an hour. The pair could feel their breathing slowly starting to synchronize with each other into a soothing rhythmic pattern. Fox's breathing got heavier with annoyance. Falco could feel the heat running up his neck making him feel very excited but nervous at the same time.

Fox decided he had enough of this and used one of his hind limbs to kick the cobalt bird in the stomach. Falco let out a ‘oof’ at the sudden force but he did not get off, however. He proceeded to advance closer to his leader's body and their faces were getting quite close too. Fox struggled for a bit but his attempts of getting that bird off were useless.  
"so what now? is this your lame plan to get me to talk?" Fox said, getting impatient. "I'm not getting up till we talk," Falco said proudly. "Fine then." Falco soon got up and placed himself on the front of the bed. Fox soon also got up after adjusting his mind from what happened. Fox took a plunge on the bed making the bed rattle.

"So what did you desperately need to talk about resulting in tackling me to the ground?" Fox said with his ears slowly starting to rise.

“I’m having issues with how you're treating me, Fox.” Falco answered, “I know that I'm cocky and all but geez man, am I really that annoying to you that you had to scream at me for everything I do!”. Falco let out a frustrated groan as he stood up off from the bedside. 

"So when you're telling me off and being a huge dick and I'm supposed to keep quiet and act like it's normal but whenever I show that I'm frustrated it's suddenly the biggest problematic thing since ever!?" Fox said, getting heated up again. "I'm so, so, SO tired of trying to be a better man and trying to stay somewhat positive, honestly Falco have you ever tried to be a leader?" Falco watched Fox pace around the room in frustration.

No he hasn’t. Falco felt bad for his friend, he didn’t feel like arguing back anymore. He made his way over to the angered todd and wrapped his wings around him. Fox was taken aback from this sudden embrace.

“Falco, what are you doing?” Fox asked the peculiar avian. But Falco just responded by nibbling the fox’s ear which sent shivers down his spine.

Falco slowly releases his beak from Fox's ear with the slightest bit of saliva hanging from the tip. Fox nervously turns around to see the friend he once knew in a different light. "Falco what's gotten into you?" Fox asked but Falco did not say a word. Fox looked up at Falco's green eyes as they sparkled bright.

Fox soon realized why he was frustrated. When he was going through this phase of frustration the only thing on his mind was Falco. he was trying to understand his feelings for him all along but it was just so frustrating to get hints if he liked him back or not. Falco looks down at Fox and scoops him up.

Fox continued to stare into Falco’s blazing green eyes as he was carried bridal style to bed. Falco plopped him down into the soft bed as he climbed on top of the golden furred fox below. 

“Falco i…” Fox’s face started to heat up, “I think i love you.”. Falco was a bit shocked with what his friend just confessed. When he joined the Star Fox team he had no idea why he agreed to join but now he knows why. The room went silent as one of Fox’s paw cupped Falco’s feathery cheek. He smirked, leaning up to plant a small on that beak of his.

"I know Foxy" Falco whispered in his ear, making Fox's tail twitch. Falco notices and reaches his hand towards the fluff and starts stroking it making Fox even more crazy. Fox lets out a quiet soft yelp making that could only drive Falco nuts. Falco drives his hand up Fox's white jacket and takes it off for him while also doing the same for himself. both leaned closer and shared a tender soft kiss.

They moaned into the kiss, needy for each other. Falco continued to stroke Fox’s fluffy tail as the kiss went deeper and deeper. Eventually, what seemed like a soft and simple kiss turned into a full out make out session. The lovers hungrily tasting each other, growling, moaning in a hot mess.

Both shuffled up the bed wall as pillows and blankets were flying in all directions eventually leaving the bedside cabinet to fall but the two couldn't care less, thrusting their bodies close to each other more and more as each second went by. But couldn't wait any longer and soon took off their respected clothing one by one.

They lay naked in bed as Falco was licking and leaving lovebites on Fox’s neck, causing the vulpine to pant and moan in pleasure. ‘Are we really gonna do this?’ Fox asked himself as the avian’s body rubbed against his. 

“Hey,” 

Falco stopped and looked up at his newly found lover. “Is there something wrong, Foxy?”, he asked.

“It’s just that,” Fox sighed, “If we mate together our relationship will change forever,”.

Falco adjusted himself to be eye level to Fox, “So? We were friends. You said you loved me and now we’ve become lovers.” he leaned closer to the todd, “I love you very much, Fox. Let me prove it to you.”.

Fox blushed but felt another hot and wet kiss from Falco. Making out once more this time it felt even more hotter than before. 

They broke free from the kiss, “Hey, you have any lube or somethin’? I don’t think it would be best to penetrate you dryly.”.

“No,” Fox answered blushing.

Falco stumbled around with his words until an idea popped into his head. "What is it?" Fox asked, starting to get impatient.   
Falco stopped rubbing Fox's fluffy tail then aimed his hand for Fox's boxers and started to lean closer. Fox got the hint and took his boxers off  
off. The two lovers gave each other a look of passion and insularity looking for what was about to happen. "you ready for this?" Falco asked. Fox   
gulped nodded his head. "okay then" Falco mutters to himself before going down on Fox.

Falco reached his head down to Fox's shaft looking back at him, Fox nervously laughed.  
"sorry if this isn't what you've been expecting Falco '' Fox said. 

"No no this is fine for me'' Falco stops for a second "well this is my first time doing something like this"

"really!" Fox said "Well this is also mine first ever time doing anything!" Both laugh and share a quick smile before realising that they have to keep going  
Falco slowly reaches his mouth in and to slowly lick up and down the vulpine’s hard member.

“Falco..” Fox moaned at the pleasure as he clung onto the bed sheet with his claws. Falco continued to lick up and down before eventually grasping Fox’s legs up to better access that hole of his.

Fox continued to pant and moan as he felt his lover eat him out like that. “Ohhh, Falco,”, his leader’s moaning was like music to him. Hearing him like this all submissive and intimate certainly sent a rush to his own hard member.

Falco soon picked up and turned Fox to his side to get a better grasp while Fox squeezed his thighs around Falco's neck making to hard to breath making the bird  
feel even more excited. Both soon felt the sweat falling from Falco's beak all the way to Fox's region acting as a lubricant helping Falco move around more and more.  
Fox soon put both of his paws on Falco’s head pushing him down even further causing Fox to burst "F-Falco im-im AHhhhhh!".

The semen got all over his chest as he panted from the first orgasm of the night. It was time to move onto the next part. Falco leaned up to get a good view of the mess his lover had made.

“Hmm, get on your knees, Foxy~” Falco said in a very seductive tone causing shivers to run down his leader’s spine. Fox did what he was told and got on all fours. He smiled as he looked back at the handsome avian behind him, he moved his tail to the side so that Falco could have better access to his little tail hole.

Fox was nervous as he couldn't see what was happening behind him. He took a deep breath and- *POP*  
now it's in, Falco let out a soft moan then slowly started to thrust his hips. Fox let out a quiet whimper but then felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. Falco started to keep up the pace and clung his hand onto Fox's shoulder to get a better grip.

Falco shut his eyes to savour that tightness around his hard member. He kept up a slow and gradual pace as he thrusted.

“Mmm, Fox. You taste amazing,” the ace pilot commented as he thrusted in and out of his lover. 

“Hah, ah, glad you like it,” Fox panted out, clinging onto the sheets below. Soon it picked up to a more moderate pace. Fox started to moan a bit louder than before. Falco smirked as he thought of an idea.

He wrapped his arms around the vulpine’s waist and sat back as he plunged Fox down onto his shaft. Falco had changed what position they were in before. He rested his beak and head on the nook of his lover’s neck and shoulder as he continued to thrust upward into him.

Fox felt the heat of his lovers breath in each thrust the two made onto each other. "You like that Foxy?" Falco asked in a deep tone. Fox let out a loud moan that sent a primal thrill through Falco making him go faster than ever.

"P-please go harder Falco" Fox pleaded. Falco squeezed Fox real tight making Fox gasp sending Falco to erupt. "Fox i-im-" Falco tried to get the words out but couldn't. "I'm ready for you Falco ahh!" *s-s-spurt*

Falco gave Fox a hefty creampie as it painted his insides with white cum. The avian nuzzled into Fox’s neck fur as they pant in a hot mess. After a few moments Falco started to thrust into Fox again but in little spurts, it was clear the avian wanted more.  
“H-how could you still continue even after that?” Fox asked, chuckling.

His lover responded by licking his neck and saying, “Don’t ya know? Birds have stamina~”. 

Suddenly, he pushed Fox onto his stomach and grabbed his legs using it as handles as he thrusted hard and deep into him. This made Fox to moan like a feral animal as Falco released his own deep, low groans and moans.

Falco and Fox soon shifted their way to the edge of the bed which made them fall on top of each other as they hit the cold metal floor. Fox planted his head on top of his clean scented laundry. Falco planted Fox's legs on his shoulder as he bends down on his knees to thrust even harder. Both of their bodies tangle into a sweaty wet mess as they long for each other's touch more than ever. Fox grips his laundry every thrust that Falco makes.

“Oh,” Fox moaned, “oh my goodness!”.

“It feels like I’m in heaven!” the golden furred vulpine exclaimed in pleasure, “Give me more, baby! MORE!”.

Falco obliged, thrusting deeper and faster than before. He flipped the mammal so that he was lying on his back. The duo were in a more intimate position now. They stared into each other’s fiery emerald eyes with passion and determination.

Fox’s legs rested above his lover’s shoulders as their hands intertwined tightly with each other. The vulpine stuck his tongue out and Falco did the same, both tongues intertwined in a hot, slobby, wet kiss as the lovers moaned their pleasures out to the world. 

Fox kept bouncing up and down while moaning in delight. The two soon got verbal with each other and started begging for each other increasingly.  
"F-FALCO I LOVE YOU!" Fox screamed drowning in pleasure. "I l-l-love you too Fox!" Falco exclaimed.  
Clothes were everywhere acting like a bed for the two to lay on as they sunk deeper and deeper.

All good things must come to an end however as the two lovers felt their climaxes nearing. Fox dug his claws into the blue, feathery back of his lover as his moans started to get as loud as possible. The pain only made Falco go faster, gritting his beak as he leaned in and thrusted back and forth in inhuman speeds.

Falco’s moans were basically shouts at this point. Fox was amazed at how great Falco's ability to make love is. Every thrust was felt deep inside him, bringing him ever so closer the edge. They were too lost in the pleasure to even care about how much noise they were making, every moan, every wet sound were heard all throughout the whole mothership. 

The two were behaving like wild animals at this point, tearing and biting each other off bit by bit. Fox dug his sharp claws around Falco's back harder every thrust the two made. Their noisy kisses soon turned into wet sloppy makeout sessions in a matter of seconds. Fox’s moans were the thing that was keeping Falco going all this time, causing him to go deeper and deeper as if there was no return. "Fox I think I-I-'m going to!--”

Fox screamed out Falco’s name as he felt his insides being coated in Falco’s thick, sticky semen causing him too, to orgasm and cum all over him and his newly found boyfriend. The lovers waited a few moments to catch their breaths and think about the sin they’ve committed.

Falco pulled out of Fox and nuzzled their foreheads together. Both were absolutely exhausted, but Falco had just enough energy to carry Fox and himself to bed.

The two of them went to bed exhausted of what events just unfolded before their eyes. The pair looked at each other and did not say a peep as their touch was the only thing they needed right now. For the first in a long time everything was quiet except for their breathing. 

Fox rested his head on Falco's chest and soon fell to sleep, Fox was soon at peace with himself. A smile curled on Falco's face as he watched his new lover gently nod off to bed, he wrapped his wing around the sleeping fox. Falco went to sleep shortly after, their hands still rested together in the name of love.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, folks! Chapter 2 should be out sometime this week.


End file.
